Morgana Meets Kilgharrah
by SaraBethie
Summary: What would happen if Morgana and the Great Dragon met for the first time? Merlin thinks it's a splendid idea, but is it? Find out Kilgharrah's reaction...and Morgana's. Takes place after my story "A Suitor for Morgana". One-shot.


**So to all my previous Merlin readers-I'm back! In my very last chapter of "A Suitor for Morgana", I had hinted at possible one-shots that would take place after that story. And this is one of them. :) I had always wondered what would happen if Morgana and Kilgharrah had ever met, so this is my version of their meeting. For anyone who is slightly confused, I've been doing a series of stories for Merlin and Morgana. My first is titled "There is Another Way". Morgana has chosen the path of good (at least for now) and Merlin is trying to help her control her powers. So basically, all my stories have been building on each other, and any future writings of mine for Morgana will take place after this one. In a way, this is a sign of things to come, and will be a sort of prequel. Again, this is just a one-shot, and it's set sometime during Season 3. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"We aren't having our usual lesson tonight, are we?" Morgana asked as she trudged behind Merlin.

"No, but it _is_ a lesson…of some sorts," Merlin said as he glanced over his shoulder at her. "It's a surprise." It was an unusually dark night, making it slightly more difficult to navigate through. The clouds briefly parted to shed some illumination on their path, a moment which didn't last for long.

"You know I don't like surprises, Merlin."

"I know…but I think you'll like this one. _And _you get to find out a little more about me."

"Well, I must say that you have my curiosity piqued."

"And…we're here!" Merlin exclaimed as they entered a large clearing. Morgana spun around as if she hoped to recognize where she was. She noted the castle's silhouette against the blackened sky.

"This is it…this is the surprise?"

"Just wait. You haven't seen anything yet," Merlin responded with a lopsided grin.

Morgana raised her eyebrows in question as Merlin glanced up at the sky, but her curiosity only grew when she heard the words coming from his mouth.

"O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!"

Morgana grabbed his arm, alarm showing clearly on her features. "What are you doing?"

"Just wait…and listen."

Morgana glanced upward as Merlin did. Just what were they waiting for?

"Merlin-"

"Shh!" He held up his hand and pointed. "He's coming. Hear that?"

"Who's…coming…" Morgana slowly trailed off, her gaze riveted on a large object in the sky. And it was headed directly toward them. As it came closer, she barely stifled a scream. Was that...a _dragon?_ She could hardly believe her eyes, which she momentarily closed as it flapped its wings in preparation to land, sending a cool breeze over them both. When she opened her eyes again, it was directly in front of them. But it was staring…at her, its head cocked to one side. Morgana shivered at the goosebumps creeping up her arms and legs.

"Is that a…" she started, her voice quivering. "I can't believe it…"

"Morgana," Merlin began as he stepped forward, his voice filled with pride. "I would like you to meet a very special friend of mine. His name is Kilgarrah. And he is the wisest being I have ever met. And the last of his kind. And Kilgarrah, I would like you to meet-"

"ENOUGH!" Kilgharrah roared.

Morgana clutched at her throat while Merlin spun around, shocked at the ancient dragon's tone. "What's wrong?"

"How DARE you summon me to meet your witch friend! The very one I have warned you about!"

"She's not a witch!" Merlin shouted back.

"I have no desire to make the witch's acquaintance. You have abused your powers as a Dragonlord, Merlin!"

Merlin dared to walk closer, his fists clenched. "She's my friend. I've been teaching her how to control and use her powers for good. She's not working against us, no matter what you think. She left Morgause."

"You mean to tell me that the witch knows of your powers? Merlin!"

Merlin winced at Kilgharrah's harsh reprimand. The dragon was more furious than he had ever seen him. Kilgarrah continued, "That doesn't change what the prophecies say. Morgana will one day wreak havoc on Camelot. She will be Arthur's downfall."

"No, I won't!" Morgana suddenly exclaimed, shocked at the anger in her voice. "I refused to help my sister in her war against Camelot. Please, believe me when I say that we are on the same side."

Kilgarrah's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "I cannot and will not believe you. The prophecies never lie."

"Are you saying…there's no hope for me? That I'm doomed to live whatever life these so-called prophecies have determined? That's ridiculous! You don't even know me."

"Nor do I wish to!" Kilgharrah snapped.

"You're being unreasonable. Just get to know her," Merlin pleaded.

"I warned you not to get entangled with her, but you wouldn't listen. Now, I'm afraid you've gone too far, for now your heart is involved, and it will only hurt more when she breaks it."

Morgana covered both ears with the palms of her hands. "Make him stop. Please! Make him stop!"

"Can't you see you're upsetting her? I thought you'd be pleased to see she's on a different path. Why won't you just accept her?"

"Because, young warlock, I do not trust her. And I never shall. I am sorry to have upset you…and even the witch. But as I said-"

Merlin cut him off abruptly. "Yes, I know. The prophecies don't lie. How many times are you going to say that? I think you're just making excuses."

"Merlin! When have I counseled you and been wrong? Every time you have defied me it has gone poorly."

Merlin crossed his arms. "For example?"

"The Druid boy."

Merlin noted how Morgana slowly took her hands away from her ears. He swallowed nervously. "I did the right thing."

"You let him live! I warned you what the repercussions would be."

"I wasn't going to let him die!"

Morgana looked from Merlin to Kilgharrah. "You wanted Mordred to die? Why?"

"You never told her, I presume?" Kilgharrah sighed.

"No," muttered Merlin.

"Hm, surprising, since you've divulged every other secret to her. Very well. But it is not pleasant, at least not to your ears. The prophecies speak of an alliance between the Druid boy and you to bring about the destruction of Camelot. It is because of this alliance that Arthur will perish."

"No…you're lying! I would never harm Arthur."

Kilgharrah eyed her curiously. "Really? Even if he ruled in the same manner as his father? Punishing all those with magic?"

"I love Arthur...he is nothing like his father, no matter what you say. And I refuse to listen to any more of your lies."

"Very well, wi-"

"Don't call her that! Remember, I can control you," Merlin warned, his eyes flashing.

Kilgharrah stiffly nodded. "Very well, _sorceress. _Although you might not listen to me, it doesn't change anything. A lesson your _friend_ here knows very well."

Merlin felt bolder than he had in a long while as he faced the dragon. "The future can be changed, and you know it! Why else would you discourage me from letting the Druid boy live? Because you believed it would change things. You thought with him dead, that Arthur would still have a chance. And you told me to kill Morgana for that very same reason."

"Yes, but both times, you failed to heed my advice. And now, I'm afraid the pieces of the future are slowly coming into place."

"Not if something…or someone…has changed. Morgana isn't the person you think she is. She's found another way. You'll see." With those final words, Merlin turned to leave, signaling an end to the turbulent conversation.

"Heed my advice this time, Merlin!" Kilgharrah called out as he began his ascent into the night sky.

Morgana didn't even glance up as Kilgharrah soared away, the breeze from his wings even more powerful than before. They both walked in silence for several minutes before either one dared to speak.

"This dragon wanted me dead?" Morgana asked shakily.

"Yes."

"And that's why you almost poisoned me?"

"Yes," Merlin repeated.

"He must really despise me."

"Kilgharrah is stubborn, and he doesn't know you. Not the way I know you." Merlin paused and rested his hands on her shoulders. "Morgana, I'm sorry this went so badly. I wasn't even thinking…I should have prepared Kilgarrah. I thought he would come to accept you over time…and maybe he will. I…" Merlin trailed off and ran a hand through his unkempt hair. "I thought it would be special for you…getting to see a dragon up close, you know? It was stupid…so stupid."

"Merlin, you can't blame yourself. Kilgarrah…wasn't he the dragon chained up under the castle for so many years? The last dragon? Were you the one who freed him?"

"I did…but I had to. I made a promise."

"But why did he come when you called? He called you a Dragonlord."

"It's a long story. You were still gone." Merlin took a deep breath and began explaining everything to Morgana. Finding his father…his father dying…and his father passing on the title of Dragonlord to him. Morgana listened intently all the way back to the castle, not speaking until Merlin had finished his tale.

"I had no idea," she murmured. "I'm so sorry about your father, Merlin."

"It's alright. I'm glad I got a chance to meet him, even if our time was cut short."

"So...you're a Dragonlord. That's a very grand title."

Merlin shrugged and chuckled. "So I've finally impressed you?"

Morgana playfully nudged him, her smile finally returning. "Well, it's not every day one gets to meet a Dragonlord…especially the last Dragonlord. Can you really control him?"

"Just barely," Merlin said with a grimace. "Kilgharrah has to do what I say…even if he doesn't want to. So far I haven't had to really force him to do anything."

"Except for now," Morgana said softly. "I don't think he would have ever agreed to meet me."

"He doesn't know you yet…or trust you. He will in time."

Morgana unconsciously bit her lower lip, deep in thought. What if Kilgarrah was speaking the truth? What if, despite herself, she really would one day find herself fighting against Arthur and all those she held dear? The thought frightened her more than she was willing to admit. Clenching her fists a little tighter, she determined it would never happen. She would fight against these so-called prophecies with all that was in her.

"Morgana, are you alright?"

Morgana blinked rapidly, jumping slightly as his voice interrupted her thoughts. She slid her hand into his, enjoying the way he squeezed it in response.

"I'm scared, Merlin."

Was it her imagination, or was that fear she saw briefly flash across his face? A second later he smiled reassuringly, giving her hand another small squeeze. "Don't be," he said. "You're not alone."

No, she wasn't alone. She had Merlin on her side, and for that she was grateful. But why did she still feel as if she was truly on her own? Maybe because the Dragon had predicted a less than stellar future for her, while Merlin had the prestige of a Dragonlord title. Her future was shrouded in confusion and darkness, while Merlin's was filled with a clear purpose.

Yes, perhaps she was alone, after all.


End file.
